


Just My Taste

by Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)



Category: Tin Man (2007)
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Porn Battle, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-28
Updated: 2010-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-06 18:39:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/56625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Battle Prompt: apple</p>
    </blockquote>





	Just My Taste

**Author's Note:**

> Battle Prompt: apple

They were beside the Old Road, and for once they had food and were well fed. The rebuilding was taking longer than any of them thought, and DG liked to go out and about amongst the people to learn the ways of the OZ and how she could help best. The people loved her for it, even if Cain despaired of her ever having any kind of sense of safety or propriety.

She was munching on an apple, juices dribbling down her chin. She grinned at him, waving the apple at him happily as he allowed himself a grimace at the sight of her. She was a rather _earthy_ princess, and the sight of her sent his insides into knots.

He watched her lips move over the taut red skin, her teeth sink into the apple's flesh. Her eyes closed as she savored the taste of it, lips moist and pink. Her throat moved as she swallowed, as she laughed and spoke and directed her gaze to him.

Cain could imagine those lips over his, that mouth descending along his body, doing unspeakably sensual things to him. He could, even if he shouldn't.

"Penny for your thoughts?" DG asked, coming up to him. Her hand was outstretched, offering him the apple. Tempting him.

"You haven't got a penny with you," Cain growled. He should push her away. He should tell her to go. He _should._

But her lips curled into a smile and she bit into the apple again. "Well, no. But I've got lots of pennies back at the palace. I'll just have to owe you."

He wanted to curl his hand into her hair, to pull her close and taste the apple on her lips, to taste all of her and hear her moan.

DG slipped her hand in his, sticky with the apple's juices. "Look at you, all growly. What's gotten you into a mood?"

Oblivious to his discomfort as ever. Or tempting him into disclosing it. Cain couldn't figure out which it was, but it was delicious torture.

She waved the apple into his face again. "Here. Take a bite. You might be hungry. You always get growly when you're hungry."

Cain was surprised she'd noticed, and took a bite. The apple was crisp and juicy, right in its prime. The smile on DG's face was beautiful, going straight to his groin.

And so did her hand.

"There are other ways to get you from going growly," she said, laughter in her eyes. "Why don't I help you with that?"

"DG..."

But she was pulling him aside and off of the Old Road, into a copse of trees. Without preamble, she dropped to her knees and took him into her mouth. Cain watched as those red lips and pink tongue caressed his length, as her head bobbed over him, as she smiled up at him and laughed with her eyes at his desperate and amazed expression.

He should have stopped it, but it was amazing and he could never refuse her anything.

He came into her mouth, and she simply sat back grinning at him. "There. Just the perfect thing after an apple, don't you think?" she asked. Cain couldn't think of a good enough answer, and merely watched as she sashayed back to the Old Road.


End file.
